Small Changes
by aTotallyUnoriginalUserName
Summary: Like the butterfly effect entails, one small change has unimaginable results in the future. AU Fic


Obligatory Disclaimer: I don't own Kill la Kill, it is the copyrighted property of Trigger studios.

 **Small changes.**

 **Chapter 1: The void called to me, but I didn't answer.**

Ragyo Kiryuin's long, tall frame stood in front of her husband as he was making the final adjustments to the machines, which bore the Revocs corporation logo on the side.

He turned around and gave her a nod, signaling the green light for the operation.

Inside the cage of bulletproof glass lay a baby, barely a month old, wiggling it's little limbs back and forth desperately searching for some motherly affection.

"Initiating Life Fiber contact with subject-02," He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to hide his nervousness.

The machines moved towards the still crying baby and made contact with it's frail body.

Less than a second after the initial contact, the whole room was basked in a powerful red glow.

Soichiro covered his eyes and so did most of the people present, except Ragyo herself.

The glow eventually died down after a few seconds leaving motionless body behind.

"No, this can't be, my calculations were perfect. It should have worked this time!"

The small body of the infant was now completely limp and no sign of life could be detected.

The Head of the Revocs corporation flicked her hair back and turned to the exit. "Another failure, disregard that. If none of my own daughters can withstand the Life Fiber's power as hosts then, I Ragyo Kiryuin, Head of the Kiryuin clan, shall become the host."

She was prepared to walk out the door when a beeping sound emitted from the heart monitor, causing everyone to look back to the infant that started to move once again.

Even Ragyo's eyes widened at the sight of the small baby opening it's eyes, reborn once again, fused with the power of Life Fibers.

"Yes, this is perfect. That's my blood, right there, she is the one that will give rise to the Kiryuin name."

Soichiro watched in silent horror as his own child was being weaponized by the woman he once loved, or maybe once thought he loved.

At that moment he decided his goal; he would bring down Revocs corporation on it's knees and with it his insane wife. And his means would be his two daughters, little Satsuki and her younger sibling.

H=H=H=H=H=H

In the Kiryuin mansion Satsuki was quietly sitting on her bed; she had been told that a visitor was to be expected, though she didn't who that visitor was and when she tried asking the staff, they only smiled and told her it was a surprise.

The 2 year old eventually got bored of waiting for something to happen and decided to play around for a little bit. Scooting over to the bundle of toys next to the window, she started doing what only a 2 year old would call a fun activity; building castles out of bricks and crashing miniature cars into them and all other kinds of messy games, laughing as she was.

Suddenly her mother came though the door holding a bundle of cloth in her arms, Satsuki's mouth dropped a bit confused while her mother carefully sat on the bed and looked up at the toddler who had already gotten up and started walking towards her mother.

"What is it Satsuki, mother's a little bit busy right now." She said while rocking the bundle of cloth back and forth tenderly.

Satsuki, already being a lot smarter than most children her age, pointed at the object in Ragyo's hand and tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh, you want to see your baby sister?" She smiled. "Come here and I'll introduce you."

Satsuki was there in second or so, and Ragyo leaned a little in order for her daughter to see her more clearly.

Inside the bundle of cloth lay a small human, the smallest she had ever seen, it's head bobbed back and forth as it stuck to it's mother's chest for warmth. She reached and touched it's hand, it answered by taking a light grip around her index finger.

Satsuki was bewildered by it's existence; how could something be so innocent and fragile?

"Can I hold it?" She asked in the best way a toddler could.

"Of course, dear." Ragyo smiled even more brightly.

Satsuki took the small infant into her arms, it wasn't too heavy; her little arms were sufficient enough to support the weight. The baby immediately started crying, having lost it's mother, but after a second or two it became familiar with this new person and stopped.

On the door way leading to the exit Soichiro Kiryuin smiled at the sight of his two daughters getting along, and really what father would not?

"See, Soichiro." Ragyo said from the other side of the room. "I told you they'd get along."

"Now could you watch our kids while I go arrange some things over at the main building."

As she passed him on the way out, she paused. "If you even think of touching my daughters, I will kill you in the most painful way possible."

And with that she disappeared into the next corridor.

Soichiro sighed and looked at what the girls were up to.

"Wait, Satsuki, no. Be careful with the baby."

H=H=H=H=H=H

 **A/N: Oh, look a AU fanfic, I bet you never see any of those around, right? *kicks every third fanfic under the rug***

 **Ok, all jokes aside, this was very fun to write; it's just a prologue for now and quite sort honestly, but it's the potential that has me giggling like a school girl. Hopefully I WON'T write myself into a corner with this one, because, well, I really liked Kill la Kill and baby Satsuki makes happy. Also I have most of the story figured out already, sooo that also helps.**

 **Also no pairings, because that's just how I roll. Maybe I'll do something with Jakuruze and Uzu but don't bet on it or anything.**

 **Thanks for taking the time off your life, to read my atrocities, and Goodbye**


End file.
